Franca Cross
Introduction Franca Cross is a marine Vice Admiral from the Clavel Rojo Kingdom and took part defending her kingdom during the Kingdom War as well as the older sister of Juliana Cross. Appearance Franca has long blond hair and teal eyes when she was in the Kingdom War she wore a hat and a coat draped like a cape as well as a black military outfit. After the war when she joined the marines and eventually became a vice admiral she wears a similar version of her old outfit though this one is more white. Personality Franca has a domineering and proud behavior when it comes to herself and crew. She also has a ruthless side for those that attack or invade other places and considers pirates of all kinds dirt. Abilities and Powers Being a Vice Admiral Franca has command over over all lower ranking marines and can be called upon to be one of five vice admirals leading a fleet of ten battleships during a Buster Call. Expert Tactician: Being a commander during the Kingdom War and military training she is skilled in strategy. Piercing Judgment: Franca uses her lance to pierce a pirate then launch the lance tip shooting the pirate with it. Swordsmanship N/A Marksmanship She is a fair marksmen being able to hit what she aims at Hand to Hand Combat Franca is a skilled unarmed combatant thanks to the training she took during her time as part of the Rojo Kingdom army. Physical Strength Agility Franca is fairly agile being able to move quickly with her lance from one spot to another to take another shot before her targets know what hit them. Endurance Franca is very durable being able to survive getting it with hevey fire power and still fighting Weapons Tusnga Gun Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Allies/ Friends Shadow Unit: Though she had only the odd meeting during the two battles in Batomy she seemed to have gotten on well with them. Enemies Other History Franca Cross is the older sibling of the Cross sisters that attended the Rojo Military Academy prior to the Kingdom War. Shortly after graduating she enlisted in the military to keep her sister safe and working up the ranks to command her own unit. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Batomy Evacuation - Win Reclaiming Batomy - Win Kingdom War - ??? Trivia *She is called the Soaring Marine due to her prefer style of attacking from the air Quotes "Our orders are to hold the line till the evacuation is complete. Till the civilians are safe we will not give a quarter to these imperials. My brothers and sisters in arms we may be fewer in number but we will fight ten times harder together we will not let them harm our friends and family. We may be alone but we will STAND AND FIGHT!" Franca motivating her troops "Lieutenant Colonel Franca Cross commander of the Lancer Detachment it is a pleasure to meet you" Franca meeting the Shadow Unit for the first time Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Marksman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Asa12